100 delinquents and a mountain
by random-person666
Summary: Different version of events where the 100 are taken straight to Mount Weather. Finn/Clarke, Finn/Raven, Octavia/Atom, Bellamy/Roma pairings. Not sure how many chapters but could be a fair few. My first fan fiction so sorry if it is not too good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The 100 had boarded the dropship and had left the Ark on a near-certain death mission to Earth to see if it was survivable.

The screen above them came to life and Chancellor Jaha began to speak, delivering the instructions on how to stay alive.

Finn's POV

I didn't care what Jaha had to say – he was just an idiot with too much power and too little sense of fun, I was the opposite, so I decided to do the opposite of what he said "I advise you remain seated until the dropship reaches the ground" I undid my seatbelt and floated into the air.

If I had any control over my movements I would have stopped when I saw the son of the Chancellor Wells Jaha; this had to be a mistake no way would Jaha send his own son to die. I drifted over to him and registered the cute blonde who was shouting at him "they didn't just arrest my Father, they executed him and your right I do hate you"

I made my introductions and left, the situation felt too volatile for me.

I made my way back to my seat just as the air decompressed and the other two who had followed me were thrown around the dropship, I vaguely recognised one I think his name was Glen or something. Everyone else seemed to be okay if a bit shaken up then it happened:

We reached Earth, that or we were hit by an asteroid. Everyone went very quiet very quickly; I didn't dare move or make a sound as the sudden fear of radiation hit me.

"You're a daredevil Collins, pull yourself together" I didn't dare say the words out loud. A crowd of people had begun to move towards the doors and for once in my life I followed the crowd; I was on the ladder going to the bottom level when it stopped moving, the blonde Princess was saying something about letting radiation in. I'd learnt from Raven that if the dropship had de-pressurised then it was most likely to no longer be radiation-proof or something like that, I might be thinking of water-proof or fire-proof. The sound of two new voices talking took me out of my daydream; as soon as I heard "he's my Brother" I knew who they were; Octavia and Bellamy Blake celebrities of sorts the illegal sister and the brother who threw away a place in the Guard to protect her.

The doors opened and Octavia jumped onto the ground, the first human to do so for 97 years, others followed her, myself one of them. I decide to climb the dropship, partly to see where we are better and partly for the thrill of it – there was very little to get my blood pumping in that cell.

I gasp at what I see; a beautiful forest going as far as the eye could see, I could see mountains, one would be Mount Weather, and the trees there were more of them then stars in the sky; I had only seen one before on the Ark and it hadn't prepared me for the sight of this riot of colour on the ground. I spend a minute just breathing it all in when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

I jumped to the ground and yelled as loudly as I could "people, that direction" I could feel the stares of the other delinquents and knew they didn't believe me.

A few laughed while others looked scared but no one ran or looked like it was a real threat. I looked around tears of worry forming in my eyes as Princess came over.

"What did you see?"

"People in white suits, like space suits"

"Are you sure?"

"What else could they be? Cats?"

She opened her mouth to say something as the screaming started; I looked around to see red mist and people falling down. A gunshot rang out as we started to run but we as I started a metal container hit my foot and red gushed out of it, it was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Clarke's POV

I woke up in a hospital; I'd spent enough time waiting for my Mother in one to recognise it even before I had opened my eyes, the strong sterile scent of cleaning fluid, the hum of machines. I could almost imagine I was back on the Ark, remembering the "almost" part I sat bolt upright and took in my surroundings; the whitewashed room, and the other bed pressed against the other wall; there was another girl in it, she had dark brown hair and a pale complexion, I couldn't see her eyes as they were shut. But most worrying was the silver handcuffs around her right hand, I glanced down and saw I was restrained too; my bracelet and watch were gone too.

My last links to my family and home had been taken by whoever had brought me here, I was stunned by this I could understand the watch they didn't know it's importance to me but the bracelet; without it the people on the Ark would think I was dead.

"Where are we?" I recognised that sort of voice, it was the kind made my mother's patents after surgery, the voice of a person awakening from anaesthesia.

"I don't know, have you got your bracelet?" I could hear the urgency in my voice

She looked at her wrist and shirked "They cuffed me, oh my God, someone help us"

She started crying, "calm down, we'll be okay" I tried to reassure her

"My bracelet is gone, but what does it matter, let them think we died, we probably will anyway"

I couldn't argue with that line of thinking so decided to wait until someone came or the girl calmed down.

She calmed down quicker than I would expected

"I'm Harper by the way"

"Clarke"

"Would say nice to meet you but it isn't"

I laughed at that, I wasn't sure why.

We sat in silence for a while, I wasn't sure how long, when the door opened and a figure in a white hazmat suit walked in, they glanced around before looking at Harper then me.

"Where are we, who are you, what do you want?" I hadn't told the questions to come out of my mouth but they did anyway.

The person removed the head of their suit, I gasped as I realised how young she was "she opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was "You've been decontaminated; guards will be along soon to unchain you" she left after saying that.

Four men in uniforms came in, one undid my handcuffs another undid Harper's. I wondered why four were needed, were they expecting us to cause trouble?

The guards ignored all of our questions as they led us to another area – this one filled with other delinquents. I looked around and recognised some but Wells was missing. I knew I shouldn't care about him but I did, one act of betrayal, no matter how big, didn't override all the years of friendship and family love I felt and associated with him.

I felt tears burn my eyes as I asked an official looking man "excuse me do you know where my friend is?"

He smiled at me "If he isn't hear already and wasn't one of the two who died in your ship he will be here shortly"

Wells had made it out of the dropship I had seen him, so he would be here at some point. The doors opened and two more people entered, both male, neither Wells.

I slumped against the wall and counted the number of my people in the room, less than 60 but more were arriving in pairs every few minutes. I didn't get up until a girl of around 11 or 12 nervously walked over "Hi I'm Charlotte"

"Clarke"

"Where are we?"

"Mount Weather I think"

"But there are people here; I thought we were the only ones"

"I guess not" I decided to like Charlotte, she reminded me of myself and seemed nice.

Just as she was about to respond Wells walked in accompanied by Finn the delinquent I had met on the dropship.

I turned to Charlotte "want to meet my friends?"

She looked hesitant but agreed.

I had to restrain myself from hugging Wells when I saw him, I hated and loved him and nearly losing him had reminded me of all of it.

I introduced Charlotte to Wells and Finn and we started talking about the place we were in, how they had survived and why we never knew about them.

"And that is 99, let's make some introductions" the man I had spoken to earlier was now standing on a box to address the crowd. "Hello and welcome to Mount Weather, I am President Wallace and am in charge, you are not prisoners you are our guests. I must ask however that you do not attempt to leave, you have no supplies, no training to survive, the outside of this mountain is flooded with radiation, you will not be affected by it but we will be; leaving without following proper procedure puts everyone in the bunker at risk. Please enjoy your stay at Mount Weather and do not be hesitate to ask anything if you have any questions" I had one straight away.

"What happened to our bracelets? They transmit our vital signs back to our home to let them know we are alive"

Wallace considered this for a moment before responding "We removed them due to the risk of them bringing in radiation, we did not know what they did until after we took them off. We have the equipment and skills here to build a transmitter to talk to your people which we should have finished in a few days"

I felt some relief at the news and decided to leave the matter for now.

"You will now be taken to the area you will be staying in, please follow Maya, she is the young lady holding the papers by the door" I saw her; she was the person that had opened mine and Harper's door.

I left with Finn and Charlotte, we had lost Wells in the crowd.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Wallace's POV:

I stared at the two corpses in front of me; lifeless shells of what had once been human beings now laid on cold metal tables, they were the two delinquents that had died on the way down to Earth. I look at them and wonder about life, the afterlife and what it meant to die as a child, the sound of a drill snaps me out of my daydream, I look up at the women wielding it "what in God's name are you doing Tsing?" I snap at her.

She starts to drill one of the deceased's ribs while responding "these children were born in space, their bodies may differ from ours greatly, I want to know how and in what ways" she lapsed into silence for a moment before continuing "we have learnt that blood is where the resistance to radiation is, and that bone marrow is where blood is produced or so is true of the savages but are these children the same? Tell me Mr President you are not in the slightest curious."

I was unable to tell her I wasn't however I could tell her "these children are from a civilised society, they are like us, not the savages and you will treat each of them with the same respect you treat your fellow Mountain Men with"

She smiled at me sweetly "why of course Mr President"

Bellamy POV:

I couldn't stay here for too long, I knew that much; but when could I leave was the question, too many things needed to be sorted out first; I had to find a way out of the mountain that didn't involve killing everyone inside it, find enough food, medical supplies, blankets, knifes, and hopefully my gun, than figure out where it is we would go, and finally the hardest part, make Octavia come.

I wrestled with possibilities as I found myself a bunk in the room assigned to us, I was lucky to get one as almost as many people had to sleep on the floor as could have a bed; our dorm was designed for maybe 60 people.

How could I get Octavia to leave here? If I could find the supplies drugging her was an option but it would be difficult and I would need to invent a new word to describe how angry she would be when she woke up. I could talk Atom into helping, he seemed to like Octavia and could be useful once we had left – he looked strong and could probably carry a lot and it would be good to have another person to watch her. I dismissed the idea straight away it caused more problems than it solved; I didn't want my sister to become involved with a criminal and it would be more work to get him on board and out of the mountain.

I planned out my great escape while watching Octavia and Atom joking around with two other boys; I heard someone call them Jasper and Monty but I wasn't sure which one was who. From what I could hear it sounded like they were talking about plants, now curious I listened intently for a while until I realised someone was tapping my ankle, I looked down at Maya who looked slightly nervous as she told me the president wished to speak to me.

"What's it about?" I wanted to know as much as possible before agreeing.

"I don't know"

I scowled at this news but agreed, she took me out of the dorm and into an office on another floor, I went in to find President Wallace and Clarke Griffin waiting inside.

"Mr Blake, how good of you to join us, thank you Miss Vie you are excused now" Maya left the room without a word.

"I will be quite blunt about this" the President rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb "adding 99 people to the Mountain is not an easy feat so we will require you to be as useful as possible which brings me to the pair of you; we have looked at each of you individually and have decided the two of you are most suited to be essentially the liaison between our two people. You will squash any concerns they have and give us information about their general mood"

I couldn't believe this "you want us to spy on our own people?"

"No Mr Blake not at all, we kindly ask you to monitor them; you tell us their concerns and worries, we give you the answers as they may respond better to information and orders from their own people."

Now Clarke interjected him "orders? What will we be ordering our people to do for you?"

"You may be our guests Miss Griffin but we do expect you pull your own weight, this mountain doesn't run it's self you know."

Clarke considered this, I wouldn't even consider it, I turned to Wallace "no, I do not spy on people and I don't make them do things they don't want to."

Wallace looked at me, stunned he had been refused; before he got a chance to respond Clarke did "could I speak to Bellamy in private for a moment please?" without waiting for a response she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the office.

"What is your problem?" she snapped at me.

"My problem, you're the one who was willing to do all those things for these people. Does it remind you of being on the Ark? Having power, being someone's favourite, bossing people around." I could hear the spite in my voice but did nothing about it.

"One thing I did learn in the Ark was how to play nice to get what I want."

"So tell me what is it you want?"

"To keep us and the people on the Ark safe."

"I don't owe those people anything; I don't even care about you or the other delinquents; just me and my sister."

"Than do it for her sake."

"Do what for her sake?"

"She's been locked up in a room all her life, the only people she knew were you and your Mother. Give her the chance to be happy, to have friends, to be a part of a community."

I wanted to argue with this but I couldn't "fine I'm in."

Raven's POV:

In the last year I have had five large pieces of news; mostly bad. The first piece came shortly after my 18th birthday when I was told I couldn't be a zero G mechanic due to some heart murmur.

Two and three came one after the other; first Finn gave me an illegal spacewalk the time I spent outside the Ark just floating, free of everything. I was almost as lost staring at the stars as I was staring at his eyes, when I went back into the Ark I remember the sheer look of happiness on his face, happiness from making me happy. I didn't think anything could have ruined it but naturally it did, an alarm went off and we were caught, well Finn took the fall for it and I never got into trouble although some of my work-friends did suspect.

The fourth piece came when I was told I could be a zero G mechanic, they decided I was worth it after all. I was where I wanted to be but minus Finn.

The fifth piece came 8 days ago when Abigail Griffin told me that Finn was on Earth and presumed dead. I didn't know what to say until she told me that she wanted to go down and I saw a way down to Finn and she agreed to let me come down with her.

Now eight days later our pod was almost fixed and we were almost ready to leave. I looked down towards where Earth spun and I promised Finn I would find him.

Clarke's POV

It had been 9 days since Bellamy and I had agreed to work for Mount Weather, we had jobs like the rest of the population; I worked in medical but like the rest of the delinquents I wasn't trusted. I was never left alone, not supervised strictly speaking but I was never alone, and I never saw anything valuable or dangerous. I never handled scalpels or morphine; instead I counted out and gave mild painkillers to people.

As I was preparing for my 10th day of work I was summoned by the President, I knew it had something to do with one of us.

It took me about 10 minutes to arrive, this time Bellamy was there before me.

Bellamy looked blankly at me while Wallace smiled politely "Miss Griffin I'm afraid this may require quite a bit of your time, you have been excused from work for the rest of the day."

My blood ran cold at this news "what's happened?"

Bellamy answered "another dropship, we think it's the Ark."

I felt fear and elevation at this news "are you sure?"

"This has happened before, unmanned ships accidently sent down."

"So I've heard, what has it got to do with us?"

"I would like you, Mr Blake and any other people you deem fit enough to go and investigate it, it is easier to send you as the radiation is of no risk. We will of course give you food, water, guns, radios, and anything else you may need. You do not have to go but I would be very grateful if you do."

I started to think about it, Bellamy didn't "I'm in, as long as Octavia can come."

"I have no issue with that."

Now I had questions "how many people and what do we need guns for?

"I will allow a maximum of 12 including the two of you. Some creatures have become dangerous and hostile to humans so you may need to defend yourselves."

I wanted to get out of the mountain for a while and this seemed to be the way to do it "okay I'm in.2

"Wonderful, I need a complete list of who is going by 3 PM, will this be okay?"

We both agreed and before we left I asked Wallace about the radio to the Ark, he informed me they were having difficulties but they should be resolved soon. I thanked him and jogged to catch up with Bellamy.

"I want to bring Finn, Wells and Charlotte." I told him.

"Fine by me, I want Octavia, Atom, Roma, Harper and Miller"

I quickly counted "that's ten, do you think it will be enough?"

"Let's bring Monroe and Fox"

"What bout Jasper and Monty?"

"We need to leave someone in charge here; I don't trust these Mountain Men."

I couldn't argue with that so agreed.

Everyone agreed to come except Charlotte, I had to admit I wasn't surprised she was a good person but was by no means brave. On my 3rd day working in medical Doctor Tsing told her she needed to be inoculated against some illness and she cried and almost puked; I almost punched Tsing for being mean to her and wound up giving her the shot myself after she refused to let Tsing touch her. It was the only time I had been allowed to touch a needle.

To my surprise Bellamy managed to talk her around "it's an amazing world out there, free of humans and our touch. You have nothing to worry about; you have 11 people to protect you." I wouldn't have thought Bellamy was capable of being nice to anyone.

"Why do you want to bring her?" He hissed at me while walking past.

"Though it would do her some good to get out of here for a bit."

We left Mount Weather via a decontamination unit, Bellamy went first and Charlotte last. With the exception of Charlotte we each had a rifle and a pistol, she couldn't lift a rifle. We all had two days' worth of food and water, radios both to the mountain and with each other. Finn held the map to take us to the crash site.

"Okay people let's force pace it's gonna take us 9 hours to get there."

And with that we set off.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Raven's POV

"Come on, come one." I don't know if I said the words out loud or not but what I did know was I wanted this bloody regulator to work. It didn't and compressed air escaped and filled the entire room, I slapped the floor in frustration. The pod could launch and we could go to Earth but we would be dead by the time we reached it; I had seen the pictures of people crushed to death we had to as part of our training.

Part of me wanted to go, they couldn't float me if I was already dead, through a haze of tears I saw a spacesuit. With a jolt I realised I had a way down but there was only one, I could go and leave Abby behind or she could go and leave me behind. I debated with myself as I searched for a second one.

Then I heard Abby shouting "Raven go, leave me and go." They had caught her was what that meant. I quickly pulled the suit on and got into the pod.

The pod launched without an issues, I looked at the necklace Finn made me and said out loud "next stop Finn."

Raven's POV (continued)

I was flung around like a ragdoll as the pod went through the atmosphere; I gritted my teeth until I passed out.

I woke up in a dream there was no other explanation for what I saw; a beautiful forest filled with dazzling sunlight and the scent of wildflowers. But I may as well have been on the Ark for all I cared about because there he was running towards me; Finn, my Finn, the love of my life, he was alive or maybe I was dead and this was what Heave looked like, I didn't care because we were together.

I tore at the hatch until it opened and I fell out; ripping my helmet from my head I shouted his name at the top of voice "Finn."

He started running towards me but someone shouted out "Finn stop, we don't know who she is."

"She's my girlfriend, her name's Raven, she's one of us Bellamy."

Another boy had moved into my line of vision, this one carrying a gun; "put your hands where I can see them."

I pulled a knife out of my pocket "or what?"

He fired into the pod "that was your only warning shot."

I dropped my knife and raised my hands. The other boy, Bellamy, gestured and a boy and a girl, both wielding guns came forward. "Harper search her, make sure she has no more weapons, Miller search the pod."

Both nodded and moved forward; I blanked Harper as she patted me and down while I examined Finn. His hair had grown while he had been in lockdown and was in serious need of cutting but apart from that he looked the same as always.

"She has nothing on her." Harper had finished her search.

"No weapons in here, just tech stuff, I don't know what most of it is." Miller was also done.

"There a radio in there?"

"Yeah."

"Give me it."

Miller walked pasted me holding my radio.

"I'll be taking that." A blonde girl had appeared accompanied by; I had to take a second look to be sure, Wells Jaha and a 12 year old girl I didn't recognise.

"Why's that Clarke?"

Clarke turned to me "who's on the other end of this?"

"If your Clarke Griffin then your Mother."

Clarke examined it for a moment before pressing the call button "calling the Ark station, calling the Ark station."

"This is Chancellor Jaha speaking."

Wells gasped "Father?"

"My boy, you are alive" now Jaha sounded emotional.

"Yes Father, I am, we all are apart from two."

"But your bracelets..."

"Shall I take over here Chancellor?" There was another voice on the radio, I didn't recognise it.

"Thank you Kane."

"So you are all alive, may I ask is Bellamy Blake among you?"

"I am sir."

"You tried to kill the Chancellor." That would explain why Bellamy looked so shocked he had answered.

"I had to reach my sister."

"What's all this about me?" The famous Octavia had arrived, yet another person in tow.

"We found the dropship, a person and a means to contact the Ark while you and Atom were making out." Clarke informed her.

"We were not." Octavia's voice told us while her face said another story.

Finn took us back on track "we are alive, well and in Mount Weather who also happen to be populated."

"There are people in the mountain?"

"There are sir, they took our bracelets. They are working on a radio to contact you."

"Or so they claim." Bellamy muttered.

"What was that Bellamy?" Clarke accused him.

"They claim to be building this radio but none of us have seen it or been told anything about it."

"Can we please focus?" It was Kane.

"Sorry sir, could I speak with my Mother please?"

"In due course Clarke, we have a situation here. I am surprised you would want to after she got you and your Father arrested."

I saw the change in both Clarke and Wells then the look of shock and panic.

"Sir I was the one who reported them not Abigail" Wells interjected.

Jaha came back on line; "stay close to the radio, we will be in contact. Ark station out."

Clarke turned and walked away, I could see tears forming in her eyes. What had just happened?

Clarke's POV

My Mother had betrayed us not Wells. Knowing this tore my world apart, Wells was the friend I thought he was, more than the friend I thought he was.

"Clarke" it was him, I throw my arms around him and hugged him, he felt the same as always.

"You let me hate you." The words barely left my mouth. I sobbed onto his jacket. He hugged me and we stood like this for a few minutes until Roma interrupted us.

"I hate to break this up but were heading to the other dropship for the night."

I wiped my eyes and followed her back to the group and the 13 of us headed off.

Abigail's' POV

We had been arguing for nearly a year over this but now choices had to be made. The ground was survivable, we knew that now only two problems. More people than dropships and not enough air to last us until they are in any state to go.

"We need a cull to last us until we can leave." Kane had been near shouting this for the last two hours.

"Stop yelling Marcus, your using up oxygen; we need to survive another week at the most. 320 people do not have to die to make that happen." No one seemed to care I wasn't on the council anymore, I had been removed as a punishment but after the radio transmission from Raven they realised they needed me so I was now "an advisor on the exodus project".

"But some do Abby; I propose a cull of 50 people."

 _"Provided you're among them"_ I thought to myself, I hated myself for this but "I counter-propose 30 people."

Jaha sighed "50 is the lowest number we can accept."

"Provided they are all volunteers who know what is happening." I could accept the figure as long as this happened.

"We will try Abby we will try, unless there is any more pressuring issues then meeting adjourned."

As usual there were none.

Bellamy' POV

The 13 of us arrived at the original dropship around late afternoon, we had left Mount Weather around 7, and it took us 9 hours to reach Raven and 3 hours to reach here. It should be around 4 PM now; there is no way we can go back to Mount Weather until tomorrow so we decided to sleep in our dropship.

Raven and Clarke had decided she shouldn't come with us; we didn't trust the Mountain Men and we thought it was for the best to pretend it had been another empty ship.

"We should leave her one of our radios." Finn was saying.

"Why?" Asked Charlotte.

"Keep in contact."

"We should have a password, Raven if you don't hear this at the beginning of any message do not respond, we just need one" Clarke scowled as she thought.

"How about zero-G?" The idea had come from Finn and I guess it was some sort of in joke based on the way they were laughing.

"If it works let's use it." I didn't want to waste any more time on this then we needed.

We ate and went to sleep after that; Raven and Finn took the top level, than Clarke and the other girls on the middle level and finally me and the other boys on the bottom level.

We gave ourselves 8 hours until we left and put up a guard rota that changed every hour; I was on for the 4th hour.

I positioned myself near the ladder, so if Atom and Octavia wanted to try to sneak away again I would be in the way.

I was awoken by Roma who had just come off guard duty; "you're up" was the only thing she said before returning to the girl's level. I hadn't thought about much other than Octavia and escape but if had I might have thought about how cute Roma was.

"Not the time Blake, not the time." I muttered to myself as I walked over to the entrance.

I didn't pay much attention to what went on for the next hour, nothing happened which was good. The timer Mount Weather had given us beeped and I went to wake Monroe. I waited until she sat down before going back to sleep.

Octavia's POV:

The next morning we walked back to Mount Weather, it took less time from our dropship and we would be back in time for lunch if we were quick. I was already hungry and hoped we would, Raven had all our left over food as well as one of the rifles.

I made a point of walking behind Bellamy so he couldn't see the looks I was exchanging with Atom, Bellamy would probably kill him for it.

Clarke and Wells seemed to have made their peace, I still had no clue what they had been fighting over and to be honest I didn't care, they weren't my friends and I didn't trust them despite having slept with them as my guards.

The trip had opened my eyes to a number of things the first being how beautiful my home planet is; I had almost forgotten my first look at it all that time ago. The second one being my Brother was building himself a group of people, I wasn't sure what the term for it was; club, militia, army, cult. But I could see from the way he acted around Miller, Harper, Roma, Monroe and possibly Fox that they were all part of it. Now I thought about it there were a few others back at the base, I can't think of it as home, Connor, Drew, Sterling they were all part of it. What was Bellamy planning?

Myles's POV:

I climbed down to the bottom of the shaft I had been assigned to clean, there had been a radiation leak a few days ago so I had some device for measuring that as well; no idea how the thing worked but all I had to do was bring it down here while I worked.

I started to clean dirt off the wiring, none of them were live and the shaft was out of use so why it needed cleaning was beyond me, maybe they just needed something for me to do.

An hour or so had passed when I started to feel dizzy, I remembered this feeling from the Ark, oxygen deprivation. In a blind panic I scrambled up the ladder to the hatch and banged on it, desperate to be let out.

It didn't open.

End of chapter 3.

 **Author notes: sorry things have taken so long to liven up but hopefully it will get better. Any feedback will be welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Author notes: would now be a good time to mention I am making this up as I go along?**

Clarke's POV:

We were returning to Mount Weather when Charlotte spotted it "Over there, there's a huge pile of our stuff."

She had been right; all the things we had brought down from the Ark had been dumped outside of the Mountain. Barley breathing I pawed through it ll until I found it; my Father's watch. I strapped it onto my right wrist as I noticed Octavia also picking up something "what is it?"

"Jasper's goggles, think he might like them back." She slipped them inside her jacket.

"You might want to see this, Charlotte don't look." It would appear Bellamy had found something; not something good but the sound of voice.

Roma and Miller reached him before me and I could see the looks of disgust on their faces, I looked down at the thing Bellamy had dragged out of the pile, a black body bag.

I gasped as I looked down.

It was one of us.

"I recognise him." Finn had joined us. "He died in the dropship."

I couldn't believe this "Why is he here?"

Bellamy unzipped the bag; I wished he hadn't; the boy had clearly been cut open, a long line bisected his chest with smaller ones running across it. There were circular holes in his legs "are those drill marks?"

"You tell us." Murmured Bellamy.

"They are, what is going on here?" I was at a loss for words.

Wells broke the silence "our bracelets are out here as well, about 30 of them, don't know about the rest."

We took a bracelet each, just in case it was needed at any point, and anything else from the pile we recognised.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

Clarke's POV (continued):

It took nearly an hour to get decontaminated and back into the mountain; there were some guards and a very anxious Jasper waiting for us inside.

"Clarke, Bellamy, I really need to talk to you."

"Not now Jasper." Bellamy brushed him aside before I got the chance to.

"It's really important."

"Fine what is it?" I didn't want to ignore him like Bellamy had.

"Was there anyone on the ship?"

"No still 99 of us, I'll give you the details later."

"98"

"What do you mean?"

"Myles is dead."

"How, when?"

"Last night, ventilation went offline in some area he was cleaning and he suffocated, only one dead though."

I didn't know Myles, couldn't even put a face to the name but after what we saw I didn't think it was an accident. I didn't know where this paranoid bit of me came from but I trusted it.

President Wallace had entered at this point "welcome back all of you, I hope your trip was a success. Mr Jordan would you be willing to leave us?"

Jasper nodded and left.

Bellamy was the first to speak "nothing but bad news sir. No one aboard the ship and we managed to lose a set of radios, a pistol, a rifle and all the food you gave us." This rang alarm bells in my head, we had only given Raven a rifle, where was the pistol? Actually lost? I didn't believe that for a second.

"These things happen. I suspected it was nothing but I had to make sure."

Before I lost my nerve I blurted out: "why is one of my people in a body bag outside?"

The President stared at me for a moment before replying "we brought back the two bodies from your ship for examination. Your bodies are very different to ours and we were curious as to how, my apologises for not informing you."

"Will the same happen to Myles?"

"I do not know, Doctor Tsing handles these things and has been busy."

"I would like to be informed of what happens to him."

"I shall see that you do."

"Thank you sir."

Dr Tsing's POV:

"How many do we have on our side?" This had been directed at Emerson, one of the senior guards, by Cage, the vice president but I answered.

"Nearly all the guards and government officials, regular citizens and the rest of medical have not been informed."

Cage turned his head towards me "how long until you can start?"

"I will begin when you are President."

He started to laugh "time for a coup then, how many will you need brought down?"

"Leave me with some guards and I will take care of that, send them all to their dorm and lock them in, I will handle the rest."

They both left.

Bellamy's POV:

We had left Wallace and caught up with Jasper when a voice announced over a speaker "could all members of the group known as the 100 return to their dorm immediately, all members of the 100 to their dorm."

Clarke turned to Jasper "any ideas?"

"None whatsoever."

The 13 of us got back to the dorm, we weren't the first there, a group of 15 were already there.

In small groups the rest of us arrived, none with a clue as to what was going on but there were some theories.

"Myles's funeral?"

"Giving us a better dorm?"

"Kicking us out?"

Once all 98 of us were in we waited until a breathless Maya ran in "guys you need to run, they're gonna kill you, run."

All 98 of us blinked at once and those sitting stood up.

Guards appeared and threw Maya to the ground. Doctor Tsing walked around them, "we are truly sorry for this but we need you."

Just as we were processing this President Wallace arrived "what are you doing, this will not happen, not under my watch." Then directed to us "you should leave us."

"It may not happen under your watch but it will under mine." I had never seen the man who entered before, but he radiated power and confidence.

"You are not my Son if you do this." So that explains who he is.

"Then I guess I am an orphan, take him away." Guards dragged both Maya and Wallace away.

I had moved in front of Octavia, Atom seemed to have had the same idea and we stood shoulder to shoulder protecting her. Roma and Miller were among the stronger ones who did the same and we formed a wall, I didn't know what was going on nor did they but we would fight together.

Tsing seemed to find this quite amusing as she pointed and ordered the guards "take that one"

End of chapter four.

 **Author notes: sorry for the shortness but I really wanted something to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Author notes: advance warning pain, suffering, death and slight torture await. Read at your own risk (it has this rating for a reason)**

Finn's POV:

We outnumbered them more than 10 to 1 but they had the advantage, they were a trained and organised group, we were a bunch of scared kids. Tsing had ordered them to take Roma but that wasn't gonna happen without a fight.

Miller and Atom were the ones next to her, they both threw punches at the first guard while she kicked him where it hurts (if we survive I have go to congratulate her on that).

He didn't even flinch, I realized why, they had so much protective gear on we would need weapons to fight them effectively; this sobering fact took the fight out of some of us. I was not one of them, Roma was one of my people and I would fight to protect her.

We were too cramped to use our numbers to fight and their armour deflected our blows, it took them a minute but Roma was dragged kicking and screaming from us. Bellamy had the last word as usual; he ran up behind the last guard and wrapped his hands around his throat and pulled him back into the room.

Bellamy and Roma had almost had a thing or so I had heard and I knew this man was as far on Bellamy's bad side as it was possible to be.

He used his weight to pin him down and pull his helmet off; he punched him straight in the jaw "Harper, Atom disarm him." They went forward and took the man's weapons "they could be back for him or one of us at any minute, use them."

"They won't risk it." The man muttered to himself."

Bellamy spat at him "why?"

"They won't fight you any more than they need, 99 people will die, they will sacrifice me."

Harper and Atom had at this point taken his weapons, bulletproof vest and boots. Bellamy took his gun and aimed it at his head while he stood up "get up slowly."

The guard got up and was led to the back of our dorm where spare belts were used to tie him between the back two bunks.

Bellamy began pacing in front of him "what are they doing to my girlfriend, you have 3 seconds to answer or I will hurt you."

"Bellamy wait, we need a better plan." It was Clarke, being a decent person again.

"Like what Princess?" my nickname had stuck.

"Monty can you open the doors?"

"I can try, but I will need some sort of transmitter."

Clarke pulled the bracelet out of her pocket "this do?"

Monty examined it "perfect, it will take a while."

Clarke turned to our prisoner "how long until they are back?"

"Four hours, give or take."

Monty sounded slightly panicked "I will need longer."

Bellamy took charge "we have his weapons and we can try to make more, Finn contact Raven see if she can help."

I pulled out the radio "zero G"

"At your service."

I quickly brought her up to date "I'll tell the Ark, take the poles off your beds, they can be used as weapons."

Clarke was now leading the interrogation of the guard, Bellamy was distributing weapons. I gave him Raven's pole idea and this was done and soon I had one.

With 3 hours to go until the Mountain Men returned I tried to sleep but it was a bit hard and I gave up which was good because Bellamy had chosen then to start shouting "okay we have all this guy can tell us, they will be here in 3 hours, Tsing will lead them, there will be 10 guards. Now anyone who wants to do anything to this guy go ahead!" I could see the colour drain out his ace as he realized his fate.

Murphy, a messed up kid, punched in in the gut "save some for me" shouted Conner from the other end of the room as Octavia scratched at his face.

I walked over to Monty who had had very little luck opening the door, "need some help."

"Sure, if you know how to change a transmitter's radio frequency."

"I don't but I know a girl who does." I handed him the radio "password is zero G"

I left him to it.

3 hours later:

Bellamy's POV:

"They will be here any second now, remember the plan."

We all knew the plan, Bellamy would shoot the ceiling when they came in, they would rush to take the gun, not noticing the thin thread running between the first two bunks which they would trip over. Some would beat them when they were down, others would run from the dorm. That was plan A.

Plan B: our smallest member, Charlotte, would run out after Bellamy shoots. She will hide in the corridor; if plan A fails she would open the dorm door after they remove whoever they take. The guard we had taken had a key card to open the door but our side had been deactivated.

Plan C: Pray Monty and Raven can open the door.

Plan D: Pray for a miracle.

Clarke and I had been the ones to make these plans.

Monty was still in a corner working we could only pray he wasn't seen.

I took the safety off my gun; John Mbege had the one we had taken from the guard. I had kept it after the expedition to Raven. Clarke had the electrical stick, Fox had his pepper spray, 10 people had metal sticks from our beds, Harper had a claw foot hammer that had been lying around, Conner had a broom for some reason ( **Author notes: get the joke?)** , and Jasper had tied a shoe to a belt.

The doors open and they entered, taking a deep breath I aimed my gun up and let out a single shot, I didn't want to waste bullets, half of the guards rans forward and were hit multiple times by various weapons as they fell over.

The remaining guards stepped forward and no one noticed the tiny form of Charlotte as she left

"Hand over your weapons." Tsing commanded

"If you want." I shouted as I shot one of the guards, he fell the floor, my first real kill. Part of me wanted to kill them quick and be over with it while the rest wanted the others to fight.

Jasper broke our ranks and ran forward brandishing his shoe; he was casually knocked to the floor by a guard who Mbege then shot in the chest, which was pointless.

"Retreat." Tsing ordered, I shot one of the fleeing guards in between the point his helmet ended and his vest began; to my surprise I didn't miss.

We took down the thread and handed out the new weapons we had.

The door opened and Charlotte walked in "let's get out of here."

We didn't get very far, all the doors had the same issue as ours, and we couldn't open them. We kept the door to our dorm propped open so no one got stuck in there.

Nearly all of us were armed now, we had found plenty of things to use as weapons, fire axes, knifes, table legs.

It had been Clark who had suggested completely blocking all ways in, and Octavia had started breaking security cameras.

Finn was talking to Raven; I walked over to him "any news?"

"I've spoken to Jaha; he hopes to have people down in the next two days, we have also been pardoned for our crimes."

In other words survive this and you have a future, "keep me updated."

Monroe and a few others had left to search for food, they were back now "store room, should last us about a week, no weapons."

We didn't need weapons but we did need to eat, while Clarke was working out rationing I went over to Monty, "any ways out?"

"Apart from the rubbish Chute no."

"What's wrong with it?"

"We don't know how far down it goes, there are at least 3 levels beneath us and then some more."

"So we need rescuing?"

"Yeah, I kept the cameras in the lift area so we can see if anyone is coming but that's all I have." He slapped the keyboard in frustration.

"Do the lifts go to the surface?"

"Yes but there is decontamination in front of that.

"Can the doors be pulled open?"

"Yeah but why?

"How easy is it to break the cable thing in the middle?

"Relatively if you have" his gaze dropped to my holstered gun "a gun."

"I know how we're getting out of here."

I relayed my plan to Clarke, Wells, Monty and Octavia.

"It could work" Wells seemed on-board.

"But how easy is it to climb a lift shaft?" Clarke was being Clarke.

"There should be ladders in the shaft." Monty seemed to know a lot about this.

"I'm not risking my life on should."

"I'll go first." I was shocked, Octavia had volunteered to go.

"My plan, I go first."

"Fine but I'm second." I agreed to that.

"Let's do it then."

Miller's POV:

I followed Harper and Bellamy to the lifts, we each had our part, Bellamy and I were to hold the lift doors open while Harper shot into it.

We started at the one furthest from our dorm, Atom and Sterling were watching us with guns as this was the point we were at our weakest.

Pulling lift doors apart was worryingly easy, it only took about 5 bullets and we were onto the next one, soon they were all disabled.

We waited until we were sure they had fallen beneath our level before Bellamy pulled open a random one until Fox had put a chair in the gap to hold it open before finding the ladder and climbing up.

Octavia's POV:

I fiddled with my gun while waiting as Bell climbed the lift shaft, Atom tried to take my mind off him by sliding his arm around my waist but I slapped his hand away "not now" I hissed at him. Hopefully we would have some privacy soon but I doubted it. I counted issues we faced while waiting; it would be hard to climb a ladder in near total darkness, the decontamination unit would almost certainly be locked, it was a very steep climb down the mountain, then there was the walk to the dropship, then we had to find food and hope the mountain men didn't come after us, followed by integrating back into our society after they send us to die here. So no sweat really.

Clarke, who had been staring at her watch called over to me, "it's been five minutes" I gave Atom a kiss and Clarke a thumb up before climbing into the lift shaft.

"Next stop, the surface.

End of chapter 5

 **Author notes; I should explain the broom joke; in season one Conner eats some nuts that cause him to hallucinate and makes Raven tell him he is "the most beautiful broom in a broom cupboard full of brooms" (may not be exact wording).**

 **I understand how different the Mountain Weather events have been, shall we call that the Bellamy effect?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Author notes: I am seriously making this up as I go along, I don't even know how this chapter is gonna end so enjoy

Clarke's POV:

Not even a month on the ground and this was what we had become; I looked at the corpse of the man we had murdered. We may have killed others but this had been cold blooded murder, I wasn't sure who killed him but there were plenty of possibilities. We truly had become the council, we had the life and death of a man in our hands and we chose to kill him, no Bellamy chose most likely as revenge for Roma than for any practical reason.

I heard a voice behind me "where are we going?"

I turned to see Charlotte standing in front of me "back to our dropship hopefully."

"Why what's there?

"Shelter, Raven and it's where the people from the Ark will find us."

I could see the look of fear on her face and instinctively hugged her "we'll be okay."

"I hate to break up this touching scene but Clarke your next." It was Murphy.

"I'm coming." I looked at Charlotte "See you on the surface."

I walked over to the lifts and nodded to Fox who was making sure the doors didn't close, we could open them but it would be a waste of time.

I found the ladder in near total darkness and climbed up to meet the group on the surface. It only took a few minutes and I knew that the next person, Pascal, had started the climb.

I saw Bellamy's handiwork as soon as I reached decontamination, the glass window had been broken off and the door taken off its hinges, I walked straight out to join the 15 odd who had already made the climb.

"Pascal's next" I announced to whoever was listening.

It was Finn who responded "we have a problem, Princess."

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

I looked down the mountain and saw the issue, a team of Mountain Men stood near the main entrance; there was no way past them.

"What do we do about them?"

"Bellamy suggested dropping rocks on them, damage the radiation suits."

I didn't want to kill them, the 3 deaths that had already happened were 3 too many, but weighted against our own lives what did it matter?

Bellamy joined us "if we shoot do you think they will return fire?"

"Our bodies are worth too much, they won't risk it but they may have tranquilisers."

Finn laughed at this idea "our bodies will be more broken by the fall then by bullets, the only way to reach us is through level 5 and we boarded that up pretty well."

"Well enough is the question?"

Pascal had completed the climb "Trina next" was all he said before lying down.

Monroe's POV:

I adjusted my gun strap as I studied the barricade; it worked being the primary concern and that hadn't been tested yet. I had done the maths and I wasn't due to leave for another 395 minutes so I may as well get comfy.

I sat next to Sterling who was going to keep me sane for the next 6 hours, we sat backwards on chairs; his logic "if they come and throw anything it will bounce right off" I wasn't sure if we needed this precaution but better safe than sorry.

"Is anyone going to take over, I'm going nuts here." Sterling grunted in agreement and I turned to shout at the crowd "anyone fancy taking over here?"

After a moment we got a response from Jasper "if you need a break sure" Mbege came over too and they took over.

I stretched against a wall to get the cramp out of my leg while they got comfy.

This lasted about 2 minutes before the barricade started to shake; hooks had been thrown over from the other side and were being used to pull it down.

I pulled out a knife and prepared to a fight. Sterling on the other hand ran over to the barricade and very casually removed the hook, he was joined by Murphy and soon they were gone, someone shouted out "not today thank you".

We could hear voices on the other side and I decided to be blunt about things "come in here and we will kill you, we will kill you slow" The voices stopped after that, that will show them, then a single metal container was thrown over the wall.

Jasper picked it and red mist came out, he fell down straight away, Murphy pulled his shirt over his mouth and nose, picked it up and threw it straight back. I thought that had worked until we heard them laughing. I guessed they were wearing hazmat suits, after all the entire place would be filled with radiation.

I scowled, getting out was going to be harder than I thought.

Octavia's POV:

Bell and I held rocks the size of our heads, people said family members should bond but I didn't think this was what they had in mind, Finn counted down from 10 and we dropped them onto the heads of the Mountain Men below. The result was pretty funny, the vision out of the suits can't have been too good as they didn't see that coming.

Once the humour of the situation had passed I realised what had happened, I had just killed someone.

I stared at the remaining Mountain Men as they moved but didn't leave, this could be harder than we planned.

Clarke and Finn hadn't wanted to do this but we didn't seem to have much choice; it was kill or be killed and that was one question I already had the answer to.

Trina had told us what had happened in the room; the attack and the realisation they would not let us go without a fight.

Clarke and Bell were trying to make a plan but as Clarke put it "if we leave one at a time we leave the last of us weak and easy to take, they can than follow us with their bone marrow. If we don't leave they will get us sooner or later."

"If we could get up here quicker than one at a time we might be in luck but we can only use one lift shaft." I stated the obvious; I wasn't good with people.

Than Finn also stated the obvious "but there are 3 lift shafts, why not use all 3?"

I had to stop myself from laughing at the looks on their faces, our genius princess hadn't thought of that.

"That could work" and then that was the plan.

Maya's POV:

I sat in my cell, I wasn't sure how long I had been sat here for but it had been a while, how many are dead? I asked myself, part of me wanted to know, another bit didn't.

If I had been quicker or had fought harder things may have turned out differently.

Was I going to be allowed to live? Could I tell anyone where this "cure" can from? Would we live with ourselves afterwards? I didn't know and right now didn't want to know.

The door of my cell opened and Cage Wallace, AKA the new president, entered "Miss Vie, how unfortunate it is that you are willing to work against us, your brothers and sisters, to try to allow us to lose our birth right of the ground. All for what? To help some outsiders, criminals at that."

"The ground is our birth right but the right to life is even bigger, and one you are taking from the 100." Let's see him argue that.

"I am not here for a debate but to offer you a choice, and a gift" he removed a syringe from his inside pocket and placed it on the table "take the bone marrow and your place on the ground or in 3 days we will allow radiation in here and you can die for your beliefs. It takes 48 hours to kick in so you have 24 hours to make your choice." With that he left.

I stared at the needle and all it contained and I saw 3 choices.

1, abandon my principals and take it.

2, refuse it and give it back to Cage.

3, Empty it down the toilet.

I sat with my head in my hands, what should I do?

End of chapter 6.

Author's notes; sorry this is getting increasingly shorter and is so late, any feedback would be pretty useful. And we have also passed 10,000 words yay.


End file.
